List of Planets
This is a list of planets which have been seen or heard throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. *'Alpha' – A planet that was destroyed by Kid Buu. *'Arcose' – A home planet to the Arcosians, a race responsible for supplying the Saiyans with additional money and technology after conquering the Tuffles. *'Arlia' – A planet home to an insectoid race under a tyrannical government. Vegeta and Nappa kill the ruler King Moai before destroying the planet. *'Big Gete Star' – An artificial machine planet assembled around a self-aware computer chip that becomes integrated with Cooler. *'Beehay' – An asteroid-like planet, populated by giant worm creatures called Mouma. *'Beenz' – This is the planet where the Beenz, a species of extremely intelligent people, once lived. Turles revived two members of the Beenz people from fossils, Rasin and Lakasei, by using extract from the Tree of Might. *'Coola #6 (Zalt)' – The planet where Neiz is from. It is nothing but water, and its inhabitants evolved from a species of amphibians. *'Coola #98 (Brench)' – This is the planet where Salza (and possibly Jeice) is from. *'Coola #256 (Beppa)' – The planet which Dore is from, mentioned in a Shonen Jump issue. *'Cretaceous' – A planet populated by dinosaur creatures. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Dark Planet' – The planet where Dr. Raichi's escape pod docked. *'Dark Star' – Yakon's home planet. *'Demon Realm' – The realm of demons. It is Dabura's home planet. *'Dual Planet' – Two planets that formed a pair. *'Earth' – The futuristic Earth of Dragon Ball. Sometimes referred to as "Dragon World" in the video games. *'Eros' – A planet where according to Mr. Popo, an evil dragon surfaced, before moving on to destroying an entire galaxy. *'Fake Namek' – A deserted planet where Zaacro and Raiti were stranded. *'Frieza #79' – One of Frieza's bases. Vegeta returns here after his defeat on Earth. Before leaving, he encounters his rival Cui. *'Gelbo' – A planet with intense seismic activity. Populated by a race of humanoids and a catfish monster called Zoonama. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Grand Kai's planet' – A planet in the Other World, home of the Grand Kai. *'Heaven' – A gigantic planet in the Other World, covered with flowers and plants. It has a strange glow around it. It looks slightly like Earth, but every one on the planet has a ghostly tail. *'Hera' – The home planet of Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers. *'Ikonda' – The planet where the Battle Cyborg Cacao was built to fight in an interstellar war. *'Imecka' – The first planet Goku, Trunks and Pan visit on their quest to search the Black Star Dragon Balls. *'Jupiter' – The fifth planet from the Sun in Earth's solar system, just as it is in real life. *'Sacred World of the Kais' – Home of the Supreme Kais in the Other World, the highest ranking deities in Dragon Ball (unlike the Kais, the Supreme Kais do not seem to have individual worlds). *'Kaishin' – Homeworld of the Shin-jin, the original race of all Kai and Kaioshin. *'Kabocha' – Daiz was the prince of the Pukinpa Dynasty on this planet before Turles let him become one of his men. *'Kanassa' – Home planet of the psychic fish-like Kanassans. Bardock and his team are invading it at the start of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *'King Cold's planet' – The planet where Frieza is taken to be repaired. *'King Kai's planet' – A very tiny planet in the Other World, only approximately 100 meters or so in diameter. Despite its small size, it has 10x Earth's gravity. It is destroyed by Cell's self-destruction after Goku teleported him there during the Cell Games. *'Konats' – Home planet of Tapion and Minotia, and the planet from which Hirudegarn originates. *'Kuhn' – A planet visited in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Litt' – The planet that Vegeta came to while in search of Goku. Vegeta killed many fighters there who worked under Frieza including a Bird-Like Frieza Soldier and then destroyed the entire planet. *'Luud' – Home planet of a weird cult who worships a Machine Mutant called Luud. *'M-2' – Home to Dr. Myuu and the Machine Mutants. *'Makyo Star' – Home planet of Garlic Jr. Destroyed by Gohan's Golden Dome Attack during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Mars' – A planet in the North Galaxy. It was destroyed by King Nikochan in Dr. Slump, and Martians appear in the Other World in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. *'Meat' – The planet where Bardock's team was ambushed and killed by Dodoria's Elite, by orders of Frieza. *'Metamor' – The home planet of the Metamorans. *'Monmaasu' – A planet were everything is gigantic. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Namchek' – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Namchinno' – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Name' ("nee-me") – A planet only mentioned by name, when King Kai searches his planetary address book for the location of Namek. *'Namek' – Original home of the Namekians, pillaged by Frieza and his henchmen. Ultimately destroyed by Frieza. *'New Namek' – The new home planet of the Namekians after the destruction of the original Namek. *'New Plant (Vegeta)' – A planet that Baby wishes into creation, orbiting Earth. It is supposed to be identical to his home planet before the Saiyans took over. *'New Vegeta' – A planet offered to Vegeta by Paragus as a kingdom. It was later destroyed by a comet, known by name as Comet Camori, located in another galaxy. *'Planet Nikochan' – King Nikochan's home planet. *'Nutts' – The planet where Amond was imprisoned before Turles freed him. *'Original Saiyan Homeworld' – The planet the Saiyans first inhabited which was destroyed by the Original Super Saiyan causing the race to move to Planet Plant. Referenced in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and in Dragon Ball GT. *'Outa' – A planet visited in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Pital' – A hospital planet. *'Planet' - A battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, it appears similar to Frieza #79 and Planet Vegeta, and as such is likely a Frieza Plamet. *'Polaris' – A frozen planet. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Popol' – A planet mentioned by Kibito. It is inhabited by frogs that have golden yellow droppings. *'Rudeeze' – A desert planet orbiting many stars, populated by Sandipedes. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Snake Way' – A 621,300 mile road, located in the Other World, above Hell, and leads from King Yemma's palace to King Kai's planet, and is the only method of getting to the latter (other than teleporting). It took Goku 207 days to reach the end at an average speed of 125 miles per hour. In the anime, it is also the home of Princess Snake, an anime-exclusive filler character who falls in love with Goku. *'Rygol 7' – A planet only mentioned by name in the Ocean Group dub, when Vegeta explains to Goku how his squad had trouble defending against the advanced technology used by the planet's people to repel the Saiyans until Bardock developed the "fake moon" technique used to transform into a Great Ape in the absence of a lunar body. *'Shamo' – A planet enslaved by Paragus and Broly. A neighbor planet of New Vegeta. Was completely destroyed by Broly shortly after he turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Shikk' – A planet conquered by Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta in three days. Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon teased them saying they'd be able to do it in a much shorter timespan. *'Tazba' – A planet only mentioned by name, when during one of Frieza's flashbacks King Vegeta questions a Saiyan warrior on the status of its capture. *'Tech-Tech' – Home planet of the Tech-Tech aliens. *'Tigere' – Home planet of a giant tiger-like creature. One of the Black Star Dragon Balls landed here. *'Tritek' – A planet only mentioned by name, when Nappa explains that the batch of Saibamen used against the Z Fighters on Earth is the same batch as the "ones that survived that crazy battle on Tritek." *'Unnamed Planets' – Several unnamed planets appear in the series. Saiyan soldiers are seen destroying an unnamed planet in a flashback in the Vegeta Saga. King Vegeta, Vegeta, Nappa, and three Saiyan soldiers are seen destroying another unnamed planet when Vegeta recalls his past in the anime. Kid Vegeta trains on an unnamed planet controlled by Frieza at the beginning of the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku, and he is seen on another unnamed planet while his home planet is destroyed by Frieza. Vegeta and Nappa are seen on an unnamed planet while Raditz was on Earth. Another unnamed planet was destroyed by Frieza's soldiers; it is where Zeshin, Bun and the other orphans in the Mirror spaceship originated. Another one is where Vegeta killed an army of Appule's race soldiers. In a promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Lord Slug's henchmen are seen on an unnamed planet, attacking the native Toadmen. Cooler is on an unnamed planet when he learns that his brother was killed by a Super Saiyan and decides to invade Earth in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. While taking refuge from the battle with Kid Buu, Kibito Kai takes Dende, Old Kai, and Bee to an unnamed planet whose surface is covered in grass. An unnamed planet is a battle stage in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Vegeta' – The planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. The planet Vegeta was originally called Plant, and was at this time home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were a very strong and powerful but primitive race. The Saiyans killed off the Tuffles and took the planet for their own. Frieza soon took over, and used the Saiyans to take over planets. He eventually destroyed it to keep the Super Saiyan of legend from emerging. *'Yardrat' – The planet where Goku learned Instant Transmission. *'Zoon' – Home planet of Pui Pui, with a gravity of 10 times that of Earth. See also *List of Races Category:Lists *